


Purr For Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan figures out that Danny isn't really human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr For Me

Ethan woke in the middle of the night and could have sworn he could hear a soft purring beside him. He sat up and looked around; wondering if Danny’s cat had somehow gotten into the room, but it was only the two of them. He chalked it up to him hearing things from elsewhere in the house and rolled back over to go back to sleep.

He felt Danny scoot closer and wrap an arm around him as he closed his eyes. The purring came back, this time closer but he was too tired to try and figure it out. He let the sound lull him to sleep, taking Danny’s hand in his. 

“Did Nightwing get into the room last night?” Ethan asked as he sat at the kitchen table while Danny cooked them breakfast.

“He shouldn’t have, the door was close,” Danny replied, walking over with a plate of bacon and setting it down. “Why?”

“I woke up to a loud purring,” Ethan answered, getting his hand smacked when he reached out for a strip of bacon. 

“You might have just tuned into it,” Danny said, sliding the bacon away. “I’m almost done, you can wait.”

“You’re no fun.”

“If I let you eat it, then there would be nothing left for me.”

He heard it again the next night, this time it was right in his ear, freaking him out. He jerked out of Danny’s hold, startling him awake. “Ethan?”

“I heard it again,” Ethan said.

Danny sighed. “You’re tuning in to his purring, just go back to sleep.” Danny then turned away from Ethan and went back to sleep. It took Ethan a little longer before he curled around Danny and held him tight, remembering years ago when he used to stay in the Mahealani house and he would hear the same purring. 

It was during a small fight between them that Ethan began to have his suspicions that Danny was hiding something from him. Danny had turned away from him and stormed off in a fit of anger, but just before he did, for just a split second, Ethan swore that he saw Danny’s eyes glow blue.

Later that night, Danny was sprawled out over Ethan’s chest fast asleep. Ethan wasn’t far behind, his eyes closed and his fingers running through Danny’s hair. The sound started up again and even though Nightwing was in the room, he knew it wasn’t from him. He looked down at Danny, realizing the purring was in fact coming from his boyfriend. He gave Danny a gentle shake, the sound stopping immediately as he woke up and looked up at Ethan, eyes glowing for a couple of seconds before going back to their normal color. Ethan just stared at his boyfriend in shock. How did he never notice before?

“Something wrong?” Danny asked.

Ethan shook his head. “No. Go back to sleep.”

Danny nodded and laid his head on Ethan’s chest again. He was asleep within seconds, the purring sound coming from him minutes later. 

Ethan sat on the couch, staring at his boyfriend as he read in the armchair. After a couple of pages, Danny finally looked up. “What?”

Ethan shook his head and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and looked away from Danny. He flipped through the channels as Danny continued to read. He found something to watch and was about to set the remote down before he had a thought. He looked up at Danny again who had the book in front of his face, blocking Ethan from view. 

He looked down at the remote in his hands and looked back up. He threw the remote at Danny, making sure to aim so it didn’t hit him. Danny reached out and caught it without even looking. “What the fuck?” Danny yelled, setting his book down and glaring at his boyfriend. 

“What are you?”

“Excuse me?” Danny asked. “What are you even talking about?”

“Your eyes turn blue,” Ethan said. “and you purr in your sleep. You’re not human.”

Danny stared at Ethan for a long moment before picking his book back up. “You couldn’t have asked nicely?” Danny said, flipping to his spot again. “What if I hadn’t caught it?”

“It would have hit the wall.”

“And then, I’d have a broken remote that you’d be replacing.”

“Would you have answered me honestly if I asked? Would you have answered me at all?”

Danny sighed. “I’m not anything but me.”

“Danny-“

Danny looked over his book. His eyes started to glow blue. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked how I got them.”

“I don’t care how you got them.”

Danny stood up and started to walk towards the bedroom. “It doesn’t matter what I am.” 

Ethan heard the door slammed shut and sighed, leaning back against the couch. He sat there for a few minutes, guilt starting to set in before he got up and made his way to the bedroom. He knocked a couple times but didn’t get a respond. He let out a soft sigh and leaned against the door. “Danny,” He said softly. “Danny, I’m sorry. I went about this the wrong way. You’re right, I should have asked. I just-I didn’t think you’d tell me.”

There was not acknowledgement from the other side of the door, but Ethan didn’t stop trying. “I don’t care what you are Danny but-but I don’t want to keep things hidden from each other, we did too much of that in high school. You don’t have to tell me how you got blues eyes and I won’t ask. I love you, Danny. I’m sorry.”

It was a few minutes before the door opened and Danny was standing there with tears in his eyes. Ethan reached out and wiped them away, watching as Danny transformed. His eyes glowed and his ears disappeared as cat ears appeared on his head. “You’re a werecat?” Ethan asked, reaching up to touch one of the ears.

“Werepanther,” Danny answered. “My whole family is werepanthers.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were a werewolf?” Danny asked, his features going back to human. 

“Because I was scared.”

“So was I,” Danny said. “when we broke up and I told you that I didn’t think I could date a werewolf, this is why. Cats and dogs don’t exactly get along.”

“I don’t know,” Ethan said. “I’ve always thought cats were cute.”

Danny smiled and wiped more tears away. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay,” Ethan said, wrapping his arms around Danny and holding him tight.”

“Don’t you want to know how I got the eyes?”

Ethan shook his head. “When you’re ready.”

Danny smiled again. “Thank you.”

Ethan smiled back and gave him a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
